


a night under the moon

by blueful



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful
Summary: bin keeps on having dreams about a speeding car.myungjun delivers bread from his own bakeshop to bin's university.how are they gonna find each other?
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky & Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really do hope you will like this 🤧

It was a dark night. Not many stars were present at the sky. The cold breeze was blowing whispers, circling the trees while the leaves danced along, each of them falling slowly, one after the other, covering the bases of the plants; some falling on the sidewalk as Bin walked by slowly, savoring the chill on a breezy winter night.

He was walking back from the convenience store. With a bag full of nesquick on one hand, he hummed to the tune of his favorite song, taking his steps lightly. Looking up, he allowed his eyes to fixate on the yellowish glow of the perfectly round moon.

Bin wondered how could a mesmerizing creation exist in a world full of mere human beings.

He lowered his gaze as he noticed the stoplight. He decided to cross the pedestrian lane under it. His dorm was still one corner away, but Bin thought why not, as it did not really make any difference.

He stepped on the lane with his right foot first, and then the left. Then the right again, and the left. Once more, with his right foot he took a step, before noticing with his peripheral vision a pair of bright lights. It was still quite far from him, Bin estimated, but he wondered. About what? He wasn't exactly sure hinself, but he did, and that stopped him from moving.

Until the lights came closer. And closer.

He was still standing at the middle of the street. Unmoving. The car was close enough for him to make out few details of it despite the darkness around him. Fear and panic shot through his head, but his feet felt rooted to the cemented road.

Bin was shaking. His whole body sweating. The night breeze made him feel colder than he already was.

Closer. Closer.

He tried to move, the bag of nesquick now on the ground as Bin used both of his hands to lift his legs; to make it take those remaining steps to reach the other side of the street.

He was now hearing the engine, so close it was vibrating through all of his muscles, and when he looked up on the coming vehicle, all he could see now were two lights, as bright as the moon he had been staring at a few moments ago, before crossing the road, before feeling the fear, before everything turned black.

■

Bin woke up, feeling the cold sweat dripping from every pore of his skin. He has been having these nightmares for over two months now. It started with a simple dream of walking in the middle of the night, and gradually, as if a story was being told, more details appear, like a movie unveiling its plot. Only this time, it was all in Bin's head.

Today is his first day back to school. He grabbed his bag to check if his things are ready, before heading to the bathroom to wash the sweat, and the fear off his body.

■

"I'm gonna be late."

Bin, barely forming the words from his bread-stuffed mouth, dashed out of his house, but not before hearing the shower running from the first-floor bathroom. Must be his mother, he thought.

He user to live in an all-boys dormitory at the other side of the block. It was much nearer to the university, but since he filed for a temporary leave of absence at his school, he went back to living with his family. Bin made a mental note to ask his parents if they would allow him to go back to the dormitories again soon, because this late trips to school could cost him demerits in his morning classes.

"I wonder if I'll see any friends today. Maybe Minhyuk."

He is nervous. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Bin felt a certain level of discomfort at the thought of attending irregular classes, which means he would not be with his circle of friends. At times like this, the first person that comes to his mind is Minhyuk, a friend one year younger than him, but exudes so much confidence and individuality. He is also very talented too; the best student in the dance course, Bin certainly looks up to him.

The usual 10 minutes walk to school became almost 30 minutes, but he can already see the west building of their school. He ought to run, but decided he wanted time to relax himself. He felt like it has been a long while since he attended school, so he tried to clear his mind of any thoughts in hopes of having a refreshing and stress-free day. He continued walking, wanted to be chirpy but he has to admit he is not good at it. There are now more and more students walking with him as he got nearer to the gate, until he heard the sound of metal door being propped up. He looked at the direction where it came from, and saw a man, quite smaller in build compared to him, opening a what seemed to be a bakeshop. It was his first time seeing the man and the shop, which Bin found strange because although he used to live at the dorms, he surely should have seen them atleast once while going to and from school.

He was still wondering when a guy bumped his shoulders. It wasn't really a hard bump, but the person, most likely a student apologized anyway, and any lingering thoughts about the mystery shop and its owner vanished from Bin's head, his mind now focused on his first class.

■

The day is dreadful, Bin thought, as he made his way to a table under one of the bigger trees in the campus grounds. He was supposed to have two morning classes: first one was cancelled for the professor wasn't around, which was good since Bin came in late. It was supposed to be good, but until his second class nobody bothered to talk to him. He was pretty sure not one of the students even looked at him or meet his eyes.

"Who knew three months was long enough for people to forget you."

So far Bin hasn't seen a friend of his. Even Minhyuk, who was always diligent in attending school was nowhere to be found. He was starting to think that this is offiicially one of his worst days as he indulged in the curry meal he packed for himself. It was one he found in their fridge, and since his mom was taking a bath before he left, he decided to just grab the food and head out.

He was chewing on a large chunk of potato while observing co-students wandering, eating, chatting, laughing, when he saw a familiar man talking to the head of their school cafeteria.

The shop owner.

He was waiting for the head to finish signing something. They seemed to be having a conversation, with the mystery shop owner holding a smile the entire time.

Bin was captivated. The cafeteria head seemed to like the guy too. He thought who wouldn't, since he has such a nice smile. And now that he got to get a good look at his face, the smaller man is undeniably good-looking. Yes he's handsome, but Bin decided pretty is a more suitable adjective for the man's looks, and that his best features would be his smiling eyes and plump lips.

Bin was now staring. He was aware, but couldn't stop himself, until the mystery shop owner looked at his direction and landed an eye contact with him. This made Bin tuck his head down low, almost reaching the food in front of him. He continued eating, not daring to steal another look at the gorgeous man. He was barely chewing at this point, and just wanted to finish his food and leave before he starts wishing for the ground to eat him up. One last spoonful of rice and he would be done.

"Hi."

Bin tensed. Who is this, he thought, beautiful mystery shop owner?

He looked up and saw a guy with a similarly smaller built compared to his own.

No, not the gorgeous mystery guy.

"Hello."

A long silence followed. Bin was internally panicking, thinking why hasn't this guy said anything to him. He was the one who came up to him and start a conversation, and now he is not talking.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Ah."

The other guy seemed perplexed at the question. Then instantly he became shy. He was wearing round glasses, covering his small eyes, holding its place on top of his nose. He has a plaided blue long-sleeved polo on top of a white round-neck shirt. Bin continued observing him as he waits for him to answer.

"I just.. I saw you eating alone. And.."

"And?"

"Somehow I'm all alone today too, so I thought maybe we could be alone together?"

"That's.. a weird way to ask a person to be friends with you."

The smaller guy just stared at his eyes with his mouth opened in a tiny o. Bin wondered, had he said it wrong? It was supposed to be a joke, though there was this one time when Minhyuk told him there are people who thought he was angry whenever he spoke like this.

Bin didn't know what to do since this is how he normally speaks.

Just as he was about to say tell the other he was kidding, he saw a big smile starting to widen across the person in front of him. Until he laughed really brightly, causing his eyes to shrink into a line. This was when Bin thought the other guy was good-looking too. Maybe not like his mystery shop owner, but definitely in his own right.

"That's right. Ah, you are an interesting person."

"I am?"

"Yes, very much so. My name is Jinwoo. Park Jinwoo. I'm a music major. You?"

"Moon Bin. Dance major."

"Very nice to meet you Bin. Now, I'll properly ask. Will you be my friend?"

■

Three and a half hours later, Bin and Jinwoo were stuck to each other like two slices of melted cheese. They talked about how their day both suck. That nobody would even give them a single look may it be in their classrooms or at the hallways.

It was like they didn't exist.

They were exchanging stories about their respective majors: Jinwoo shared that he is studying to become a professional music producer someday; Bin said he wanted to build a dance studio and teach interested students on how to maintain regular routines and exercises to ensure they have the fittest body for a dancer.

Both of them were talking when a goosip between two students picked their interest.

"It's been more than two months you know."

"Yeah. Do they have any news?"

"None yet."

Jinwoo and Bin were standing at the side of thr hallway, about ten steps aways from two girls who look like they were waiting for their class to start. The two of them stopped talking, and both waited for the girls to continue what they were talking about.

"It's kinda scary."

"I know. They said something could have happened near our school."

"Not only that. He was a student here you know."

"God, you don't have to remind me. This is crazy."

"I can't go home alone when it's dark anymore."

Both Bin and Jinwoo felt tense, waiting for the next bit of gossip, but the school bell rang, and both girls entered the room as the other students exited. They looked at each other, worry seemed to cloud their faces.

Bin doesn't have a class anymore, Jinwoo said he doesn't have one too, so they looked for an empty room, found one at the end of the corridor, and decided to hang out there for a while.

"That was crazy."

Bin started. He glanced at Jinwoo, who shared the bothered look he has on his face too.

"Yeah. Who do you think they were talking about? They said it was a student here like us."

"I completely have no idea. I told you before I took a break from school right? If I'm not aware of what happened then it probably occured during that time."

"And they said it was more than two months. The same time of you absence."

Bin nodded. What could have happened in the short time he was away? He was very curious. It seemed very serious too. How he wished he could see any of his friend now. Maybe they know something.

"How about you Jinwoo, never heard of anything?"

"Nah. I wonder why nothing reached my ears."

"You're probably always wearing your headphones and busy combining beats."

Jinwoo smiled at Bin's attempt to joke.

"I don't wear them always, mind you. I just don't have many friends."

"That's not something to brag about!"

"Bin?!"

Jinwoo and Bin were laughing at each other when an familiar voice called out Bin's name from the door they left open.

"Minhyuk?!"

They both exclaimed at the same time, causing them to turn their heads at each other, before setting their eyes on Minhyuk, who was now walking across the room, closer to the corner they were seating at.

Seeing that Jinwoo knows Minhyuk's name, Bin thought his longtime friend sure does know people from different groups.

"So you came back today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry. I really wanted to text you, but I seemed to have lost my phone. I really don't know how though."

"Well that's rough. So how are you?"

Bin and Minhyuk talked. A friendly atmosphere, which Bin really missed was forming around them. Despite that, Jinwoo was silent, just eyeing Minhyuk, looking confused, lost and somehow.. scared. Bin wondered why.

"So, did anything happened here while I was away?"

"Right, you were away so you never heard."

Minhyuk's friendly face suddenly changed. Gloom loomed over, and by instinct, Bin felt like whatever he could hear next is somehow connected to what the two girls were talking about earlier at the hallway.

"Minhyuk, what happened here? Tell me."

"I have friend. From the music department."

Bin eyed Jinwoo. Perhaps this is somehow he knows too?

"He went missing. Around the time you took a break. You know the bakeshop nearest to this school?"

Bin thought back to what he saw earlier this morning. That's what Minhyuk was talking about, probably.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"His things were found near there. But not him. Nobody saw him ever since."

"Well, is there an investigation going?"

"Yeah, of course. But the police couldn't find anything. Atleast not yet."

"I hope they find one soon."

Silence filled the room. Minhyuk looked extremely worried, while Jinwoo still looked scared. He was just staring down, his hands clasped together, his feet firmly on the floor.

"By the way, what's the name of your friend?"

"Oh. Ah." A short silence followed, before Minhyuk uttered the name.

"Park Jinwoo."

"What?"

Confusion, that's what Bin is feeling with every bone of his body. He stared at Minhyuk, before turning to Jinwoo, who is now looking at him, then at Minhyuk, then at him again, repeatedly.

Fear. Doubt. And confusion. Bin was never good at reading somebody else's emotions, but Jinwoo was wearing them, not only on his sleeves, but painted all over his face.

"But Bin,"

Before Bin could even ask for a clarification, Minhyuk looked at him innocently, a different kind of confusion was in his eyes. Unlike the dark mood shrouding Bin and Jinwoo, Minhyuk was just purely wondering about the answer to the question he was going to ask.

"What are doing in this room all alone?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect. everything about his face defined perfection. he has the height and the built too.
> 
> bin was certainly in awe, thinking that man might be an actor or something similar. or rather, he has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it :)

"What do you mean alone?"

Bin looked quizically at Minhyuk before turning to Jinwoo, who is now up on his feet and halfway to the door.

"Bin where are you going?"

Before he realized it, Bin had already moved to follow Jinwoo out of the room. He was worried. None of them understood anything Minhyuk said. Or maybe some part of them did, and the other parts, well, for now he wasn't sure. All he knows is that he has to be beside his new found friend.

"Sorry Minhyuk. Let's catch up tomorrow!"

Bin exclaimed, and he was out on the hallway even before hearing what Minhyuk had to say. 

He looked, left and right, but Jinwoo was nowhere to be found. He tried asking some of the students who were standing just outside the room — Bin described how Jinwoo looked, but none of them saw him, or someone that looked like him.

Although he was puzzled, as to how these people couldn't have seen Jinwoo pass by when they were standing just in front of the door, Bin dismissed such thoughts and focused on searching for his friend.

■

No Jinwoo.

Not on the campus grounds. Not in the music building. Not at some corner of an empty classroom. No sign of Jinwoo anywhere.

Bin gave up, figured he might see Jinwoo tomorrow. Maybe he'll ask Minhyuk for help, though he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to him that they are searching for someone Minhyuk seemed to not see.

He stepped out of the school gate, and started to walk to the direction of his house when the bakeshop caught his eyes once more. Minhyuk said this was where Jinwoo's belongings were found after he went missing, Bin recalled. He approached the shop out of curiosity, hoping to find something that can answer the questions inside his head. He searched corners, beside the trash box, around the pole, even the sewers did not escape Bin's eyes.

"Can I help you?"

The sudden voice made Bin's shoulders jump up. Instantly, his gaze met those of the mysterious bakery owner, the beautiful, beautiful man he saw earlier speaking to the cafeteria head. Looking at him now, Bin decided nothing compares to seeing him up close. The man had such fine features. Not as fine as Minhyuk's, but his have their own charm. He has pointed little nose, high cheekbones that align well with his jawline, and once again he took notice of his plump lips, pink and soft, glowing at the sunset touches it and his whole face, which seemed to glitter everywhere. He also tooke note that this man has very long eyelashes, pointing downwards, casting shadows on his eyes. A living sculpture, Bin decides once more.

"Are you looking for something?"

The second question snapped Bin out of his hyperfocus on the man's face, and made him process that the beautiful man was actually talking to him.

"Ah. No. I wasn't, I guess."

Now the shorter man looked puzzled. He must have seen him searching throught the dusty corners around his shop. Does he think I'm suspicious? Bin wondered.

"Are you sure? Because if you are I can help you."

"Actually..."

Bin decided to ask, better to sound stupid than to look suspicious and have the beautiful man doubt his innocence.

"My name is Bin. I'm 22 years old. I go to that school and—"

"I know."

They both shy away for a moment. Bin looked stunned, and the other blushed a good amount of pink on his bony cheekbones.

"Sorry." Blushing pretty boy started. "I saw you earlier when I was delivering the pastries and, uhm, that's why I remembered."

"Yeah. I, ah, I was looking too, so I know."

Bin didn't need a mirror to know his face is a reflection of the now brighter pink flushed face in front of him. He had no idea why he said what he did; this was one of those moments, again, when his mouth runs off faster than his mind could even start processing things. Is this considered flirting? Bin wondered. Because if does count as one, he begged to whoever god is watching at that moment, that he was doing it right.

"So, Bin..." the shorter guy, now seeming to recover from earlier's moment of unexpected flirting (as Bin would like to think) in front of all the students walking home from school, started to talk once more with the soft but high-pitched voice of his, that goes well with his demeanor, before Bin started praying to the god of romance, if there ever is one, in his head. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, yes. Have you seen a student pass by here? Short stature, brown hair, has round eyeglasses and wears blue polo, white undershirt and denim pants?"

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of students who pass by here, and it doesn't seem like your friend wears anything that can catch eyes even from miles away."

"Yeah, well he has street style but quite simple. He looks good in it still."

"What's his name? I know a few students, some are whom I can consider as friends. Maybe I know him too."

"Jinwoo. Park Jinwoo. He said he's a music major."

Now, the shop owner's face seemed to lose all of its color, as opposed to moments ago's encounter. His small eyes now wider, and the sparkle in them all gone. He held both of his hands near his mouth; Bin still managed to take note of how slim his fingers despite this baffling turn of conversation.

"Jinwoo? You know Jinwoo?"

"Yes." Bin hesitated. Earlier, Minhyuk left a huge question in his head. He did not, could not see Jinwoo. At all. "I just met him today, at campus."

"Today... you said?"

"Yes."

"But that's impossible."

Bin sensed that there is something this beautiful man can tell him. Something that can make him know more about Jinwoo. He need that something, anything. He knows he left Minhyuk questioning, and now, this person too looked confused. Whenever he talks about Jinwoo, somebody ends up bewildered.

The man walked inside his shop. Bin followed. Here he noticed how uplifting the ambiance was. Even the smell was so good someone could actually end up having the most peaceful sleep within these walls. 

"I've always wanted to own a bakery." The beautiful owner now seemed to have collected himself again, and started to speak behind the counter. "More than half a year ago, my uncle decided to move out of this town. But he owns this place, and thought it would be a waste to abandon it. He did not want to put it for rent either, didn't want strangers to trash this place. That's when I decided to ask him if he could lend this to me."

He got two glasses full of iced water from the cooler, and placed it down a table farthest from the door. He then sat down, and invited Bin to join him, where they could talk without the light from the outside touching them.

"As soon as he said yes, I moved here." He continued; Bin let him. "Did a lot of preparing, until five months ago I was finally able to open this shop. Days after, I met Jinwoo."

"So, you and Jinwoo are friends?"

"Yes."

Bin could see his eyes carry loneliness. Like a sad story, hidden somewhere nobody has ever read it, or even flipped it's cover open. Bin wanted to reach his hand out, to touch the man he has met for the first time today. Someone who was a total stranger to him until fifteen minutes ago. He wanted to hold him; he didn't care about being held back. He wanted to be near him, and be his warmth whenever the windows to his soul shuts out the sunlight, like what it is doing now.

"He and I are friends. He visited this shop often. Helped me out whenever he's here. He did that a lot that I offered to hire him as a part-timer, and pay him for his hardwork. Though, I don't have that much to offer."

He let out a chuckle, and held out a smile. Bin felt his heart crack. It was nothing like the smile he has seen earlier on campus, and when they were talking by the street. This one was filled with longing.

"Because of Jinwoo, my days were not spent alone. I have a lot to thank him for, so I decided to be his friend, forever if he shall allow. I looked forward to his everyday visits, because no matter how busy he was with composing, he stops by and spends time with me. Until he didn't anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He disappeared, Bin. It's about three months now. Three months, and still nobody has an idea where or how he is."

Tears are now flowing on the beautiful man's cheeks. However pretty the tears make his skin sparkle, Bin did not want to see it. It tore his heart apart. There's a pain in his chest now, but Bin did not care. He took napkins from the counter and handed them over to the broken man.

"I'm so sorry for asking."

"No, don't be. You did not do anything wrong. But that's why I said it's impossible that you have met him today. Perhaps it's a different guy?"

No. Bin knew. The Jinwoo they were talking about were one in the same. But he decided to lie anyway.

"Perhaps." Bin smiled. He was unaware, but it was one of the sofest, kindest smile he has ever made. That must have been the reason for the shop owner to flash his bright and friendly smile again too.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here for too long."

"No, it's fine. I enjoyed the talk."

"Even me crying?" It was a friendly joke, but before Myungjun could even say that, Bin had already answered with sincerity evident in his eyes.

"Of course not."

"I was joking."

"I despised it. Your tears."

Silence followed. The shop's owner waited for Bin to say something that would indicate he meant it as a joke, but Bin was serious so nothing came out from his mouth, which made a soft pink color reappear on his cheeks before muttering a soft thanks.

"Well then," Bin spoke after clearing his throat. "I'll get going now. Thanks for having me."

He was out on the sidewalk when the man called him once more. Turning his head, Bin saw what he swore was the brightest, prettiest smile in the whole world.

"My name is Myungjun, and I am 26 years old."

■

Bin had just crossed the street. All he could hear was the wind blowing, harshly at times, the rustling from the plastic bag of nesquick in his hands, and his footsteps on the sidewalk. He was now almost at the park, which meant his dormitory is quite near. He hummed his favorite song, until the quietness made him feel somehow lonely about walking alone at night that he started to sing out loud.

He got into five lines, until the wind blew what felt like its coldest breeze that made Bin's voice crack. He shivered. Tightly holding both of his arms close to his chest, he continued walking. The cold night made it impossible for Bin to continue singing, allowing silence to fill the air once more.

But this silence made him hear something else. Something foreign to the present ambiance. Something that made Bin shiver once more, not from cold, but from fear.

Engine. Car engine. From the sound of it, he thought the car's wheels were defying friction. He could feel how fast it was going just by the sound. And with that, once moren he couldn't move. He waited, felt his eyes grow larger and larger, as he waited for the car to come. Was it coming for him? Bin wasn't sure. He did not know. One thing for sure was that he was trembling. For his life? That, he did not know too.

He was rooted. He could feel his mind sending neurotransmitter all over his body, ordering every muscle to move, yelling that this was indeed a flight-response inducing situation. But his body wouldn't listen. Bin wasn't even sure if his own consciousness was intact that whole time he was staring at the direction from where the horrifying sound comes from. He continued to wait, his eyes, so widely open that it started to hurt caused by the continuous blowing of the wind. He waited, and waited, until finally he could see it.

Two round lights, flashing through the wind, making Bin notice the dust floating with it. Two round lights, that came nearer with each breath he took. It was coming, and it was coming too fast. Waiting for the vehicle to enter his sight felt too long, but now everything was flashing by. He continued to stare. Was he staring at the headlights? Or perhaps the car's shadow? Or maybe at the darkness behind it all? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was staring; it was coming, and Bin heard a loud bump four times before his vision turned black.

■

Like the night before, Bin woke up sweating profusely. He grabbed the nearest cloth he could (it was the shirt he was wearing yesterday, which he took off before going straight to bed) and wiped the sweat wherever his hands could reach.

Though it certainly wasn't the first time Bin dreamed of that scenario, it was the first he has seen that park in his dreams. He wondered, for it felt too familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His memory of how the park looked like was blurry, as everything is in those dreams of his.

■

The walk to school resulted to a head full of Jinwoo.

Bin still had no answers to all the questions formed around him yesterday, that he went on mentally noting everything that occured. He met Jinwoo. Minhyuk and Jinwoo were, are, friends. Jinwoo went missing three months ago. Minhyuk could not see Jinwoo. Jinwoo disappeared suddenly. Nobody has seen him, or even any guy that looked like him. Jinwoo is friends with the bakeshop owner, Myungjun.

Myungjun.

Bin remembered his smiles, as well as his tears. He remembered how good of a friend Jinwoo is based on Myungjun's story. He also remembered that Jinwoo's things were found near Myungjun's shop.

The inside of his head was fighting. One part wonders, and to a certain level, worries about Jinwoo. Bin couldn't really tell why, but there certainly is an attachment of some sort between him and the man.

And the other part wants to remember everything good he knew so far about Myungjun. If to Jinwoo, Bin has an attachment, to Myungjun it was an attraction, and a strong one too. He began to wonder how days would feel like if instead of the sun, it would be Myungjun gazing upon him first thing in the morning. The softness of his lashes, the sharpness of his nose, the curves of his lips, the glitter of his smile — Bin realized he might be a selfish fellow, for he would love to bask under all of those.

His mind was wavering back and forth his colliding thoughts when he spotted Myungjun, with his back turned on his direction, speaking with someone who looked as if he was Bin's height, if not taller. He walked towards the shop, wanting to greet Myungjun to start his day with, and maybe also a bit curious as to who the other guy is.

He continued walking, now nearer to the two who were in conversation. He was close enough to see the man's face now. Gorgeous, was all Bin could think of. He is beautiful, in a way different from Myungjun. If Myungjun was a sculpture, this man could be compared to a perfectly refined drawing. Perfect. Everything about his face defined perfection. He has the height and the built too. Bin was certainly in awe, thinking that man might be an actor or something similar. Or rather, he has to be.

Bin was staring, but he realized it way before the other two did. He was standing close enough to hear their voices now, but he couldn't make out their words. He thought it was a serious conversation though; Myungjun's voice didn't sound chirpy, and the perfect man's face was frowned. Bin thought it might be best for him to leave and just drop by later after school, when the taller guy grabbed Myungjun by his arms tightly, while his face turning red, and his jaws harden.

"Goddamnit, Myungjun! Just admit it! Admit you were the last person to see Jinwoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -binnie at asc 2020 reference hehe  
> -if all goes well, more jinwoo next chapter, and also some sanhyuk *crosses fingers*  
> -also please forgive any errors as im working on this with my phone ;-;


End file.
